Kiara Adachi
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: Short story of my OC.


Kiara's story goes back before she was even born. Her clan was a clan of gifted people who were called the "Werewolves" of the ninja world; the Kyouki. For a long time they were nearly worshiped, having the gift of animal, and the gift of humans. As the ninja worlds began to settle down, though, after the wars of the beginning, the people began to shun the beasts that were the Kyouki clan, and, to prevent violence that would eventually break out, they went into hiding, and seemed to disappear in the ninja world. And soon, they became lost in old records in the Kage's libraries.

The real story begins with a young woman named Tami Adachi. Her mother was of the long-forgotten Kyouki clan, her father, a human [[Since they're shunned by the humans, the Kyouki clan tends to think of themselves as wolves; separate from humans. Her mother had successfully, to her knowledge, escaped from the clan, and would live a normal life as a human, with a normal daughter. Tami's father and mother, though, both died of a disease. Tami got it too, but survived, just barely. With her mother's death, she was found, and taken back to the small secret settlement were the clan lived. And she was raised, against what her mother had hoped, as a Kyouki.

It was years later, at the age of 19, that Tami fell in love with a man. A human man. He found out what she was, one night be accident, and instead of the shunning Tami had been taught happened when a human found out, he accepted her. In fact, he seemed to like her more. And she really thought that he loved her back.

He told her of his dreams. To build a strong village, that would one day rule all the other villages, and asked her if she wanted to come with him to what he had started in this village. He promised her there, she would never be treated badly again by anybody. That she would be loved forever there. So she went with him, against the advice of her clan.

For a while, he seemed like he always had to her; kind, gentle, loving. He was gone most of the day, but she always thought it was just because he was off doing business for his village. I called it Irihigakure; the village of the setting sun. She loved it there, at least, until she found out that she had become pregnant.

As soon as he found this out, he began to change. He didn't want to hug her, or hold her, or anything. She was forced to stay inside all day, to protect his child. He would yell at Tami, and hit her, until she was in tears nearly every night. She finally got fed up with it.

She was lucky, though. The island that he brought her too had members of her clan on it. Tahalo, the sister of the clan leader, helped her escape, and sent her back over the water, to be in hiding until the child was born.

-- Now, this would be a good time to tell you about the prophecy. The Kyouki were a strongly traditionl clan, and for a long time relied on the word of their prophet. And it was the most famous one of these prophets that once said.  
"One day, on the time of a lunar eclipse, when the moon is red like blood, a child will be born, that will one day bring power back the our clan. The child will be known upon birth, as their eye will always reflect the moon"

The clan still believed to that day, that the child would be born.

Tami went back, and took comfort with her old friend, Xuun, who had inherited the name of clan leader not long before. They were best friends before, so she found comfort when he promised that her and her child would be okay, and he, as the clan leader, would make sure she never fell into the wrong hands.

Nine months passed by, and in the middle of the night, the word spread around the house that Tami's child would be born. Births were rare within the clan, so it was a big event. Most of the females, and Xuun, stayed in the room with Tami as the baby was born. The others all flocked to the main room, having a party of sorts.

It was the youngest member of the clan at that time, that first noticed it.   
"The moon! It's turning red!"

At once, everybody in the room turned to look, most of them flocking outside to watch as a red shadow began to cast its way over the moon. As it turned completely red, a baby's scream pierced the air. The whispers of the clan started up throughout the crowd.

In the room, the baby was born a few seconds before. It was very quiet, at first, it's eyes closed. At first, panic rose up in their throats, thinking something was wrong with the baby. A call rang through the room, and it could be heard as the large crowd moved outside.  
They all wondered what was going on, but when the distractions were gone, they all turned their attention back to the baby. "Maybe…" one woman began to speak, but right as she leaned in towards the baby, it's eyes shot open, a blood red colour that seemed to glisten. And it began to cry, loudly, like a baby should. At that moment, one of the clan elders came into the room. "The moon is red!" she said.

The baby continued to cry, and as the moon moved on, one of her eyes began to turn the deep blue colour her mother's was. But her other eye remained red, proof to the clan that this child was indeed the child of prophecy they had been told about.

Thus, Adachi Kiara was born.

She was raised within her clan then, as happy as she could possibly be. But it wouldn't last forever. She was only three when one night, she heard a crash in her mother's room. She ran into it, and saw a large shadowy figure, standing there, holding his mother by the neck. The man raised a knife.

Kiara didn't even have enough time to scream.

She was taken back to Irihi, that had grown a great deal since her mother left only a few years before. Immediately, it was hell for the poor child, as he trained her and trained her. But she couldn't even use her clan's transforming jutsu. She was supposed to be the prophecy child, but she failed and most jutsu she tried.

Her father began to get fed up with her. He wouldn't let her come in at night, and soon, stopped feeding her. Most of the village didn't do anything to help her, knowing that they would be hurt if they did so. Until, Tahalo, the one who had helped Kiara's mother escape, came in.

She adopted Kiara like her own daughter, and her own son, Akkou, became like her brother. But it couldn't be known where she was going at night, so for a long time, this family business had to be kept secret from the rest of the village.

So Kiara, despite her father's cruel training, had food and such always available to her. So life wasn't all bad. She'd train during the day, and at night, her new 'family' would help her fix up. Tahalo, being a medic ninja.

It was one day, a strange day, that Kiara's father decided to keep her from leaving. Night came, and she was still being forced to try transformation, many jutsu, and such. And as the moon rose, the training went basically nowhere. Her dad got fed up with it.

He began to yell at her, hitting the young child, screaming at her to transform, and when she still didn't, did such more, telling her she was worthless, worthless. It was then, on that moonless night, light began to flood through the sky. A moon began to appear, a red moon.

Kiara's whole body began to surge, pulsating with a strange power that she had never experienced before. Her dad saw this, and began to rejoice. Although there was no reason for him, on his behalf, to do so. For the first time, Kiara transformed into her wolf form.

And she couldn't control herself, lost herself completely, in fact. She could smell a strong coppery scent, and hear things, but couldn't see or process them. She came too when she felt a strong force on her arms…legs…

She came back, and she was a wolf. And looming over her, was Akkou, her niisan, pinning her down with his two large paws; also in his wolf form. It scared Kiara at first, once she realized what had happened. Her father, now laying on the ground, brutally mauled by the wild animal she had become.

And around him, the few loyal ninja who had tried to interfere. And at first, Kiara regretted what she had done. But as she realized the full extent, that she had killed a man that would otherwise cause her, and the world pain if his plans would've gone through, she realized she didn't care. But it took a long time after that for her to get complete control over her wolf form, and still, she doesn't have full control sometimes. When she's angered too much, she will transform. And on the night of the new moon, she will completely loose herself if the harm on her collar is removed. [[It serves as a power absorber

To further her plans, and realize her place as the "child of destiny" in her plan, she realized soon that it would take great plans. And thus, a great organization was born, through the promising of power to certain individuals, while she practically lays behind the scenes until the time is right.

The Akatsuki.


End file.
